The present invention relates to an apparatus for the continuous production of foamed plastics, and in particular of rigid foam panels. The apparatus broadly consists of a continuous conveyor belt and a portal arranged over it on the entrance side with a transversely reciprocating applicator device for a foam-forming reaction mixture. The applicator device consists of a mix head and a casting tube connected to its outlet channel, pointing in the conveying direction of the conveyor belt and provided on its underside with discharge holes.
Casting tubes are generally used for the application of reaction mixtures in so-called continuous laminator plants, and also can be used in slabstock plants. These casting tubes, called "casting rakes", repeatedly clog up during operation, whether by slow build-up during production or by curing of reaction mixture during breaks in production. The cleaning during interruptions of production by compressed air or solvent can raise environmental concerns. In addition, the production delays caused thereby raise the manufacturing costs.